1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to aquaculture production of seafood, and, in particular, to systems and methods for clam farming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional clam farming experiences relatively high mortality rates during the clam growth period generally lasting many months or years for clams to grow to marketable size from seed stock. In an attempt to counter the mortality issue of the growth period, conventional clam farmers plant clams in relatively high densities. Unfortunately, this high density planting can increase expenditures for the initial seed stock. Also, with high planting densities, mortality rates during harvest are increased because as some clams are dug up, their closely packed neighbors are accidentally destroyed. Furthermore, mortality during the growth period typically has a less than uniform distribution with possible results including areas with few or no clam populations and other areas having overly dense populations of poorly formed and stunted clams adversely impacting production efficiencies.
Some embodiments include a clam farm below the surface of a body of water having a mean high tide level. The clam farm includes a plurality of clams arranged in rows. The rows are separated from each other by substantially a row separation distance. Each row has node points being separated from one another by a node separation distance. Each clam is buried substantially at a predetermined depth below a portion of the Earth""s surface, the portion of the Earth""s surface being below the mean high tide level of the body of water. Each clam has a hinge with a reference point being defined as a mid-point on the clam hinge. Each buried clam has its reference point located within 30% of the node separation distance and within 30% of the row separation distance from one of the node points on one of the rows.
Other embodiments include a system associated with a body of water having a surface. The system includes a supply ship configured to be located on or near the surface of the body of water. The supply ship includes a separation station having at least one receiver configured to receive clams and transport fluid. A clam planter includes an underwater vehicle and at least one row component. The underwater vehicle is configured to travel along the Earth""s surface below the surface of the body of water. The row component is slideably coupled to the underwater vehicle and configured to expose portions of the Earth at a predetermined depth below its surface as the underwater vehicle travels along the Earth""s surface. A tube is coupled to the receiver and the row component. The tube is configured to conduct the received clams and the transport fluid from the receiver of the separation station to the row component. The row component is further configured to output the received clams into the exposed portions.
Other embodiments include a method for planting clams in part of the Earth having a surface below a surface of a body of water. The method includes introducing an individual clam into an opening of a first end of a tube; exposing a portion of the part of the Earth below its surface to a predetermined depth; and positioning a second end of the tube with respect to the exposed portion of Earth to allow the clam to enter the exposed portion of Earth.